


Didn't know you had a kink for that

by smolwritergurl



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, cheerleading kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwritergurl/pseuds/smolwritergurl
Summary: in which kurt finds out blaine has a cheerleading kink
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 13





	Didn't know you had a kink for that

“Did I ever tell you about the time I joined the Cheerios?”, Kurt asked his husband one day, completely out of the blue. Blaine stopped chewing his cereal and looked over at Kurt. After a moment, he continued chewing and swallowed. 

“You did not...tell me..tell me now”, Blaine replied, scooching closer to Kurt. “Why’d you join?” Kurt shrugged. 

“I joined with Mercedes, we both felt that we were underappreciated in glee at the time. Sue welcomed us with open arms because she knew we could be used as a new publicity stunt or something.” Blaine licked his lips. 

“Do you still have the uniform?” Kurt thought for a moment before shaking his head. 

“No, Sue made us give them-” He stopped mid-sentence and looked over at Blaine with a skeptical look on his face. “Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel, do you have a cheerleading kink?” 

“I don’t know..it would be nice to find out, though.” Kurt blinked a few times, but Blaine didn’t pay any attention to him as he finished eating. 

\--

Blaine didn’t mention it the rest of the week, but Kurt couldn’t stop thinking about it. After careful consideration, he knew what he had to do. 

\--

Blaine came home at approximately 3:25 pm. He was exhausted and was looking forward to a quiet evening with Kurt. He dropped his bag by the front door and headed for the bedroom.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw what was waiting for him. Kurt in a real Cheerios uniform, sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed. 

“I..uh..where..uh..”, Blaine babbled, taking in the sight. Kurt blushed, looking down.

“Santana let me borrow it”, he replied, smoothing the skirt. “Like it? Who knew me and San were close to the same size.” Blaine swallowed, walking towards Kurt.

“I love it..it’s so..hot”, he whispered. 

“She didn’t really ask any questions after I asked her if I could borrow it, the only thing she did tell me was that she didn’t want it to get dirty.” 

“Well...we’ll just have to get this off of you as soon as possible then..but I may need to enjoy the view for a little bit, first”, Blaine replied, trailing a finger up and down Kurt’s thigh. “Can you do the splits in this thing?”

“I cannot..but I can tell you that I can be very flexible when I wanna be”, Kurt said. “Do you wanna fuck the hot cheerleader now, Blaine?” He lightly pressed on the bulge forming in Blaine’s pants. 

“Yes, oh god, yes!”, Blaine groaned. 

“I hope you noticed that I’m not wearing anything under this cheer skirt”, Kurt whispered. Blaine didn’t, but with that new piece of information, he licked his lips. “Take off my shirt, Blaine.” Blaine bit his lip, taking the material and lifting it over Kurt’s head. 

“This is so..hot”, Blaine whispered, sucking on Kurt’s neck. “Get on your hands and knees for me.” 

“As you wish, this is all for you, after all”, Kurt replied, getting on his hands and knees as Blaine ordered. 

“God, you look so fucking hot in that skirt”, Blaine mumbled, going over to the nightstand and grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. 

“Just fuck me, Blaine, you don’t know how long I waited for you today”, Kurt growled. Blaine lubed up his fingers and started circling Kurt’s hole. 

“Your ass looks amazing in this skirt.” 

“You should probably take it off of me”, Kurt replied, after he let out a high-pitched moan. Blaine ignored him and stuck a finger inside Kurt. Kurt’s breath hitched as he adjusted. 

“After all these years, I still take your breath away?”, Blaine teasingly asked, adding a second finger. 

“Don’t..don’t be an ass..oh god!” Kurt tensed as Blaine started scissoring him. Blaine wasted no time pulling out his fingers before slipping the condom on. “Do it, Blaine. Oh god, please!” Blaine lined himself up with Kurt’s and slowly started to push in. Kurt’s breathing pattern changed. 

“Are you good?”, Blaine asked him before going any further. 

“Y-yeah...d-don’t stop..please don’t stop..I need more”, Kurt whimpered. Blaine pushed his full length into his husband. Kurt moaned digging his nails into the bed. “Move. Please...move.” Blaine pulled out so that just the tip of his cock was inside Kurt, then he slammed back into him. Before long, he and Kurt had a rhythm going. 

He knew he hit Kurt’s prostate when the boy started moaning and cursing like a mad man. He reached down and started stroking Kurt’s hard cock. He was coming in no time, exploding all over the bed and the skirt. Blaine wasn’t far behind him, releasing everything into the condom. He collapsed on the bed next to Kurt as they both came down from their high.

“To answer your question, yes, I guess I have a cheerleading kink”, Blaine sighed.

“Good to know, but we might have a problem”, Kurt replied, gesturing down to the soiled skirt he was still wearing. Blaine closed his eyes. 

“Don’t worry about that now, love”, he whispered. “I’m tired, you must be too.” 

“..It did tire me out, but I’ve had better”, Kurt replied, lying down beside Blaine. 

“What?”, Blaine asked, opening one eye. Kurt shrugged.

“The best sex we’ve had was our wedding night...our first time is a close second..you rocked my world on our wedding night..it doubled as our make up sex too..”

“Well..I agree with all of that..but this is definitely in  _ my _ top 3”, Blaine whispered. Kurt didn’t respond, so Blaine figure he must’ve crashed. 

“...maybe I could buy this off of Santana and not tell her about what happened to it..”, Kurt said softly. Blaine laughed. “I’ll pay her $100 if it means she won’t ask any questions.” Blaine brushed his hand on Kurt’s cheek.

“Go to sleep, love..” Kurt sighed rolling over to face his husband, as Blaine rolled over to face Kurt.

“I love you”, he said, tracing Blaine’s jawline. 

“I love how you are after sex”, Blaine replied. “All lovey-dovey..” Kurt smiled, finally closing his eyes. Blaine smiled softly before closing his eyes.


End file.
